Typically, people may electronically check-in to a location with a computerized device, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop computer, to claim presence at a represented location. Having done so, these people submit one or more inputs, i.e., content of submissions such as reviews, commentary, pictures, insights, and the like, about the represented location. Such publications, however, lack reliability, because they are based on these peoples' representations that they were present at these represented locations at certain times, when they in fact may not have been present. What is therefore needed are systems and methods that facilitate publishing reliable information for and from the public at large.